Content is of vital importance in today's collaborative working environment. There are well understood and widely used techniques in the “analog world” of presenting and collaborating with data, but our digital tools often fall short in bringing them seamlessly to the digital realm. One example is storyline in presentations. Story telling or storyline is a proven effective technique for structuring a presentation that dates back to pre-electronic age. People use multiple storyboards or flipcharts to develop their storyline. As the story progresses, the storyboards or flipcharts get filled or revealed one by one. At any moment, the audience can look back in time of the storyline effortlessly because the whole story is always there.
However, when people present content digitally, current technology limits those presentations to one monitor or one projector in a room. If the audience or presenter needs to examine an earlier slide, the presentation must be interrupted to recall that slide on the display. Such interruptions negatively impact the flow of the presentation and prevent the audience from quickly grasping the concepts presented. Furthermore, because every member of the audience must always view the same slide on the screen, audience members who do not wish to reexamine the previous slide are nevertheless forced to do so.
Even in cases where videoconferencing technology is used, in locations where multiple displays are installed, they are normally connected via a video splitter off of the main display. Consequently, these multiple displays do not refresh independently and remain under the control of a single administrator throughout the meeting. Consequently, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for electronic storyboarding. There is a need for electronic storyboarding using multiple display screens. Further, there is a need for systems and methods that allow multiple users across multiple locations to view, edit, and interact with graphical output simultaneously on a plurality of screens.